


Can't Resist

by skychromatic



Series: got daily [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, also i don't know what else to tag, because i'm thirsty af, down right fluff and a hint of thirst, jaebum too, lapslock, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/pseuds/skychromatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been a long time, and jaebum is taking every opportunity he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so, this is my first (and hopefully not last) fic about my undying love for yugbum.  
> i dont even know what i'm writing so if there's anything weird in there, sorry! english is not my first language and i can't englush well. LOL
> 
> well! i hope you guys like it!

jaebum knows what’s going to happen when he steps outside, only to find yugyeom grinning widely in front of him, not even holding back a small giggle when he saw the elder . he knows because it has been like that from the start, when he first met the younger yugyeom.

from when the younger came in the practice room and introduce himself, fidgeting on the spot, it somehow looks endearing to jaebum and he couldn't help but smile fondly at that time. he heard from others that they will be getting a new trainee, a younger trainee to be exact and when yugyeom first came in, he almost mistaken him to be older than jaebum, but turns out he’s not. when he heard that in fact the younger was like him, a background of underground dancing and all, jaebum literally lit from excitement and happiness to found a fellow dancer amongst the other trainee of JYPE back then.

since then, they are both inseparable in so many ways, his habit to always took care of his dongsaeng may have been one of the reasons, or maybe it's also because it's yugyeom and while the past jaebum may not admit it, he was probably whipped from day one when he saw the younger enters the room. not once would you found them doing an impromptu dance competition and ended up laying on the floor the next couple of hours because jaebum always agreed on what the younger ask, and that’s why they always ended up hours later, still staying inside the practice room, dancing.

even when they finally debuted and jaebum was supposed to be the leader for god’s sake, but often he ended up letting yugyeom gets away from most of the things he did. and after they already established their status as boyfriends (he thanks jinyoung and mark for that), not once did he ended up cuddling yugyeom inside the younger's room while the other member teased their whipped leader the next morning. but then again, when jaebum woke up to find a sleeping yugyeom, resting his head on top of his chest, nothing else matter he guesses.

now though he can't help but roll his eyes when yugyeom walks towards him, the gleam on the younger's eyes was hard to miss. jaebum knows that yugyeom is planning on something, and he would try to resist (hey, he still has his pride) but they all know what’s really going to happen anyway.

"hyung! you’re done with your make up?" yugyeom chirps, and jaebum had to resist rolling his eyes again, knowing that the younger is just stalling to ask what his intention really was about.

"yeah" jaebum answer shortly, and the younger pouts at the short response. adorable. even when yugyeom is an inch taller than the elder, facial features seemingly older than his real age, he still acts like a five years old and it's adorably endearing to see, jaebum couldn't help but coo slightly at the younger.

he reaches out to brush yugyeom's long bang, slowly moving his other hand to lace and intertwined them perfectly around the younger's hand. he didn't miss the small blush on yugyeom's cheeks.

"ehm.. hyung can you help me?" and jaebum hums in question, while his hand traces down to yugyeom's cheeks, softly caressing it towards the jaw, smiling when he sees the younger leaning to his touch. _he looks like a cat_.

"can i take a picture?" yugyeom asked while his head unconsciously rubs on jaebum's hand.

"what picture?" jaebum moves his hand from the younger's cheek to the back of his neck, his thumb pressing behind yugyeom's ear, just the way he likes it, and he's satisfied to see him relishing the feeling completely.

yugyeom almost forgot what he wants to do before he snaps out of his daze. rather than answering the elder, he pulls their intertwined hands and closes the space between them. he lets go of the elder hand seconds after there's no more gap between them and wraps his arm around jaebum's shoulder, their height difference makes jaebum ended up burying his face on yugyeom's shoulder. and at first, jaebum was bewildered, confused by the sudden pull, but then he sees yugyeom pulling out his hand phone from the side of his pocket, opening the camera app and he understand.

jaebum laughed heartily at that, it's just to damn cute, he really didn't expect the ambush at all. he was to busy laughing that it made yugyeom having a hard time taking the picture.

"hyung! stop laughing. i can't take the picture right if you move too much" yugyeom scolds but not really, there's no bite in his tone and honestly jaebum could laugh all day long thinking of this, but he tries to stifles his laugh, finally calming down and stay still for the younger after a lot of struggle. he hears a couple of snaps while he sees from the side how concentrated yugyeom are, pouting once or twice from the result that he got, before he smiles and jaebum automatically smiles as well.

the deed is done, but jaebum didn't pull out from the younger, quite the opposite, he buries his face on the younger's shoulder while moving both of his hand and wraps them around yugyeom's waist. it's been a while since they did this, been a while since they hugged properly without the flashing camera or the members eyes prying and jaebum is taking every opportunity that he has to be alone with the younger. though the last option is kind of hard, given that he's the leader and he needs to take care of their group's first, and they all rely on him a lot. he didn't want to disappoint them as well.

he felt guilty though, more than often he needs to put the group's needs first that he ended ignoring the younger, and he knows that yugyeom's understands, but it doesn't mean his guilt will go away. and that’s also why he also understand why yugyeom did this, and he lets him do it anyway even when he hates taking pictures.

so now that the chance is prepared for him, jaebum is more than content to shower the younger with his affection. yugyeom yelps in surprise, but he too understands jaebum’s intention, they have half an hour before the fanmeet anyway, so he returns the hug, the younger's own hand snakes around jaebum's waist. they stay still like that for a couple of minutes, basking in each other's warmth before jaebum pulls out slightly, without loosening his grip and places a sweet kiss on yugyeom's lips. it's chaste and too quick for yugyeom's liking and so he ends up chasing the elder's lips again. his plump lips mold perfectly upon chapped ones and jaebum couldn't resist anymore.

he poked out his tongue in between the kiss, slowly licking on yugyeom's upper lips as a gesture to ask before he finishes with biting the bottom lips and he can feel the younger shiver under him, the way yugyeom lets out a breathy sigh and parted his mouth for him, and jaebum loves that.

he's about to attack yugyeom's lips again but someone beats him to it. "hey gyeom-ah, where's m-" jackson's words stopped mid question, the hongkong native was just about to ask where the younger puts his headphone but he didn't expect to see _that_. jaebum scowl when he feels yugyeom tensed up and struggles from his tight grip, before the younger finally freed himself and turns to face jackson, but his gaze was on the ground. jaebum on the other hand won’t let this slide.

"jackson, call us in 10 minutes okay" and without waiting on the latter's response, he grabs yugyeom's hand, pulling him towards that one empty space he knows, leaving a very petrified jackson behind.

**Author's Note:**

> also on the side note, if i'm not lazy enough, there maybe a chance that i'm going to make one shot's like this. ((but we'll see!))


End file.
